One Soul to Share
by ChocoChocoChan
Summary: *Real Ch. 8 up* What if Kagome was the one who lived in futile Japan. What if she was the first one to meet Inuyasha. Would he still get shot with the arrow? Kagome + Inuyasha
1. The Well and the Arrow

One Soul to Share 

Chapter one = I'd Die for You

Kagome ran through the woods, her bow at her side. She could sense that demon trying to steal the jewel. She was going to catch it before it knew what hit it! She huffed and puffed as she ran even faster, she dodged low tree branches and jumped over ones protruding from the already bumpy ground. **Not much farther now.**  She ran into an open field, to the naked eye that's exactly what it was, an open and very empty field. But Kagome knew better, she could feel the demon's aura all around the field. She just wished she knew exactly where it was. Luckily she didn't have to.

            "So you are the priestess who guards the Shikon Jewel." A low voice floated through the air. But that was all she needed, now she knew exactly where he was. 

            "I wouldn't be so eager to die if I were you." She said grabbing an arrow from its case on her back. She loaded the bow and aimed it directly in front of her. 

            "So you think you know where I am hiding?" The voice chuckled out at her. She scoffed at the demon's ignorance. 

            "You underestimate me…" She said more to her self than to the demon. "I will give you one last chance to leave here and never return!" This time she yelled her words.

            "Your crazier than I thought, if you think that a demon would give in to a mere human!" The voice laughed at her again. She didn't hesitate; she shot her arrow so fast that the speed it flew at is only comparable to that of the gods. That demon didn't know what hit him.

            "I warned you." She muttered sadly, she truly did hate killing, even if it was a demon. She tried to avoid killing as much as possible. The demon yelled in agony as the enchanted arrow caused him to explode into thousands of bloody pieces. Kagome cringed at the site of blood. **I really need to figure out how to make them die with out bleeding. **She walked sadly back to her village to check on the Shikon jewel. She knew it was fine, but it made the villagers relax to know it was safe, because that meant that they too were safe. She was nearly there when she could sense his presence, his strong rebellious aura floating and gliding like wind around her. She closed her eyes for a moment and bathed in it. Then she quickly shot an arrow at where she thought he was, of course she missed, but her missing caused him to mock her…

            "Is that the best you got?" A strong male voice called down to her. **Down.** That was a big mistake he made mocking her, it gave his location away. She fired four arrows at him, pining him to the tree he was in sitting in by the sleeves of his arms and legs. She smiled; content that she had stopped him. Stopped him from doing what, she wasn't sure. She had discovered quite some time ago that he did not wish to posses the Shikon Jewel, or did not wish to posses it right now. **I am sure he wishes to be full demon.** **But why has he not tried to kill me, I do not know.**  She turned from him and started to walk away. "Hey!" He yelled at her. "Why don't you ever finish me off?"

            She stopped and turned around to face him, his face looked angry and he seemed to want to die. **Okay you can do it. First time to try it out of training…I can do it. **She concentrated on the arrows that surrounded him. She slowly waved her hand in front of her. **Come on.** The arrows pulled themselves out the tree and the half demon's sleeves. **YES! **The arrows fell life less to the ground; Kagome did a small victory dance. She clapped her hands and turned in a circle, humming an unknown tune to herself.

            "Your one crazy Bitch!" The half demon yelled landing gracefully on the ground next to the arrows. 

            Kagome's attitude changed immediately. **Someone should never want to die.** "Tell me," she said the tone in her voice unreadable. "I see you often and yet I do not know your name." That must have taken him by surprise, his stance seemed to stager slightly, but he quickly regained his composer. 

            "Well if you must know, it is Inuyasha!" She stared at him for a moment, taking in all his features. He really was handsome; his amber eyes made her knees weak, and her heart pound. **Why does he affect me so? **She studied his hair and the ears that dwelled on top of his silvery mane. **I think I wanna touch 'em!** She walked towards him never once taking her eyes off his. He seemed to be getting quite uncomfortable. 

            "Inuyasha was it?" She said, trying to hold back the erg to rub his ears. They were only mere inches away.

            "Yeah," he said, trying desperately not to blush. _Why would I blush anyways!_ "Since you know my name it would be nice to know yours!"

            She looked at him in surprise. **My name. **"Kagome." She said. ****

**            Okay that's it I can' take it anymore!** She reached up and rubbed his ears. He faltered and pulled away from her. 

            "HUH!" he said surprised and all the same time happy. "You really are a crazy Bitch!"

            She became offended, "My name's Kagome. NOT bitch!"

            "Feh!" He said turning his head away from her. She gasped! **Why you little…**she bent down and grabbed an arrow from the ground, she jabbed it hard into his left shoulder, making sure that he made contact with the tree behind him. He yipped in pain. Luckily just like she had thought, the arrow had not penetrated his skin. There was no blood. **His clothes. There made from the fire rat, just as I had thought. **His "yip of pain" was most likely a yip of surprise. She looked deep into his eyes, her nose nearly touching his. He didn't move he seemed to be paralyzed and he was, as long as her hand was on the arrow he would be unable to move, even unable to speak. 

            Since it had drawn no blood the arrow by itself would have no effect, but as long as she held it…he would be stuck. "So Inuyasha," she spoke making her voice soft. She saw his eyes widen in surprise. "Why do you want to die?" His eyes became sad at her words. 

            _Could she tell that easily? _Inuyasha struggled against the binding spell. Kagome felt his muscles tense up in his futile struggle. 

            She sighed. "If you wish to leave." She pulled away from him and let the arrow drop to the ground joining the rest. She turned her back to him, not wanting to see anger in his eyes.

            "I…uh," Inuyasha said. 

            "No one should want to die." Kagome said with her back still turned to him. "No matter who they are. Rich or poor, ugly or beautiful…" Inuyasha cut her off.

            "Demon or Human?" Kagome turned around wanting to know if his face held the same softness his voice had held at those words.

            "Yes," she said, answering his question. "Demon and Human."

Several days have gone by since Inuyasha and Kagome's encounter. And now whereever Kagome could be found Inuyasha would not be far. They had learned to work together in protecting the jewel. Kagome may act strong and may be able to strike some demon's down. The truth was, she hated killing, she hated blood, and most of all hated sadness. Most the demons that Kagome would not of killed, Inuyasha killed. She is glad that he would too, because most of the demon's she spared would come back, stronger. 

            The two friends sat in front of Kagome's hut staring into the day sky. Kagome's mother had also been a priestess; she had been the one who had taught Kagome the trick of the 'Binding Arrow.' It was really quite useful. Kagome's dad had died long ago, she barely remembered him. Her brother, Sota, didn't remember him at all. Kagome's grandfather was a powerful monk, he tried to convince Sota to join him, and become a monk as well. Sota had other plans for his life, he wanted to become a swordsmen. Kagome let the thoughts of her family drift through her mind as Inuyasha's calming aura surrounded her, engulfing her. 

            Sota ran outside to his sister, sword at his side. "Kagome! Look I saved my money and bought a great sword!" He yelled holding out the sheathed sword to his sister. She took it looking it over. "I was wondering if you could bless it for me?" He said with pleading eyes. Kagome smiled.

            "With honor, young master Sota." He laughed at her playful words. She grasped the sword firmly in both hands, concentrating, trying to see the power of the sword.

            Inuyasha watched with mild amusement. He had never seen her purify or bless anything before. He could feel her powers rising. 

            Kagome watched the inside of her eyelid as it played images before her. It showed the making of the sword, it was indeed a good sword. She saw the first man who had used it, Kagome winced, and this sword was tainted with the lives of humans. She removed the sheath, eyes still closed. She ran her finger along its blade. It had been recently sharpened, luckily the second owner of this sword used it only for protection, and he had not actually killed anyone. She gripped the blade, drawing blood from her fragile hands.

            "Sister?" Sota asked very worried.

            "Shhh." Inuyasha said. He watched Kagome with the same look as Sota. He too was worried.

            Kagome loosened her grip and let the sword lay in her open palms. Her blood smeared along the blade, she whispered, "Let my pure blood bless and purify this tainted blade." Her words almost inaudible to Sota, Inuyasha understood her just fine. She continued to whisper, putting all her strength into blessing the sword. "May it never again be used to kill, for pleasure. Only used as a means of protection." At her last word the sword glowed faintly and her blood vanished from the blade. She opened her eyes and placed the sword back in its sheath. Sota stood, his mouth open in aw. She smiled weakly to him. **I really am just a weak human. **She fainted; Inuyasha caught her in his arms. She opened her eyes, and grabbed on to the front of his red Kimono. 

            "Sorry," she muttered.

            "For what?" Inuyasha asked. 

            "For…" she answered, "being so weak." She let the darkness engulf her.

            "Your not weak." He said, but she couldn't hear him.

            "Will she be alright?" Sota asked. 

            "Get your mother." Inuyasha said, urgency in his voice. Sota ran off, sword in hand. 

Kagome became better rather quickly. Inuyasha and she went along on their daily routines, such as fighting demons and healing the villagers. (That first part was mostly for Inuyasha and that last part was mostly for Kagome.) Their friendship grew with each passing day…

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking into the tree that he was sitting in.

            "Feh." She had become accustomed to his attitude and it rarely bothered her.

            "Will you please help me up?" She asked. He was really quite high in the tree and she knew she would not be able to reach him. He said nothing but jumped down beside her, he muttered something about stupid girls, but grabbed around her waist and jumped high into the air. Kagome became frightened and placed her arm around his neck; she buried her face in his chest. 

            __

            He landed softly on the same branch he had been sitting on, but he dare not let go of her, in fear that she may fall. _Feh! Why should I care if she falls!_ He stood with her in his arms. The sun was just beginning to set. The sky danced with all the colors of the rainbow, the reds and gold's dominating over all the colors. This sight before them took Kagome's breath away. Inuyasha stared straight ahead, frightened to look at Kagome and fall into perpetual bliss. _Why would I fall in love with a stupid girl?_ Kagome, too, stared at the sun set for the same reason Inuyasha was. Her arm was still tightly wrapped around his neck and his arm around her waist. 

            "Inu…" Kagome started, but Inuyasha cut her short-

            "Shhh…" He whispered, still trying not to look at her gorgeous face. Kagome, unlike Inuyasha, could no longer stand to not look at his face. She studied his silhouette, and memorized every contour to it. Inuyasha could feel her eyes burning into his skin. Kagome took a chance; she slowly moved her hands through his hair, and up to the top of his head. He didn't seem to object, so she continued. Kagome began to caress his ears. Inuyasha's eyes began to close from the gentle touches of Kagome's hands on his ears.

            She stopped, and Inuyasha turned to face her. He shouldn't have done that, now the only thing he wanted to do was kiss her tender lips. Instead he embraced her, never wanting to release her. He wanted this sensual moment to last for all eternity.

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "I promise to protect you with my life, forever." Kagome hugged him tighter promising the same in return.

A/N= So…how was it? I tried to explain as much as possible. I would write more but it seems to me that this chapter is already long enough. So please review and keep on reading if I get enough reviews I will update, and explain where Kikyo is…


	2. My Love and My Soul Mate

A/N = I think I'm going to cry…I hardly got any reviews. So I've decided to update this story for my own pleasure. Although it would still be nice to get a lot of reviews. Oh and by the way, I do not, I repeat, I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in my story. Thank you.

One Soul to Share 

Chapter two: My love and my soul mate

            Inuyasha hid quietly in the bushes near the river, his cheeks turning a brighter red with each passing moment. He watched her flawless figure as she bathed. Her hands ran gently over her body, rubbing the herbs into her skin. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. _Should I, go to her? _Kagome submerged herself in the cool water; she let it have its way with her. She glided through the water. Inuyasha could no longer see her but his link with her was strong. He could feel her. Feel her. He wanted to feel her for real. He wanted her warm flesh to be pressed up against his own. He wanted her so badly, and it was beginning to show. He sank down deeper into the bushes. _Oh Kagome…My love. My woman. My soul mate. _He peeked through a hole in the bush. She had surfaced and she was slowly pulling her fingers through her long black hair. She stood when she neared the end of her raven strands. Thus causing her breasts to be revealed to the night air. Inuyasha tried to hold back the erge to run over there and sweep her up into his arms, he moaned without realizing it. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She was busy combing her hair with her fingers, ever so slowly. Inuyasha was going to explode. And he did, but not in the way you think. He gave out the loudest fart you would have ever heard. Kagome was startled and she submerged her naked body quickly, hiding anything inappropriate. 

            "Who's there?" **Did someone fart?** And to her surprise Inuyasha stood up from the bushes. A sigh of relief escaped Kagome, but she couldn't help but think…**Nasty.**

            "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said, diverting his eyes from her. He was blushing like mad. "I will just be going now." He turned and began to walk away.

            **You're leaving already? Maybe he should…no I want him to stay.**"Inuyasha wait." He stopped walking, but he did not turn to face her. "Stay?" She motioned for him to join her in the water. He turned around, reluctant. 

            "Are you sure Kagome?" He said, before beginning to slip off his kimono. 

            "More sure than I've ever been before in my life…" She swam over to the bank nearest him. When he had completely removed his clothes she stared for a second and marveled at what would soon be hers. She had never seen him naked before. His muscles were well defined, but not too much. Just right. Inuyasha blushed in her stare. She noticed and turned away. **WOW!** She waited until she was positive that he was in the water before turning around. His eyes were still turned away from her. "Inuyasha."

            "Yes, Kagome?" He turned and looked into her dark eyes. She moved closer to him. She stood in front of him, but did not touch him no matter how badly she wanted to. They both stared deep into one another's eyes. _Every inch of her body is without flaw, she is so beautiful. _

            "Make me yours. Take me into your arms and never let go." She whispered. Inuyasha obeyed, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She gently rested her hands on his manly chest. 

            "I thought you'd never ask…" She stole his words with her lips. Gently at first then rougher. Inuyasha used his hands and pressed her face into his own, deepening their already deep kiss. 

            Several months went by. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was well known. Everyone was happy for the priestess and half demon. Some though were jealous. 

            "Dear priestess, why do you hang around such a being." Not calling him demon or even half demon on purpose.

            "Onigumo, he is my soul mate." Kagome tended to the man who would never move from the cave he rested in again. His burns were severe. The only part of his body visible through his many bandages was his eye. "You ask me this time and time again and the answer still remains the same."

            "Yes priestess." He said angrily. 'That thing, Inuyasha does not deserve her,' he thought.Kagome stood and walked from the cave. He watched as she leaved powerless to stop her. 

            "I shall send Sota to tend to your wounds tomorrow, Onigumo." And with that she picked up her bow and arrow, which she always leaves just outside the cave and left. 

            "Tomorrow is not the day then…" Onigumo whispered to himself. "Perhaps the next day."

            Kagome walked happily through the woods. Walking slowly on purpose. He would find her soon, so very soon. Inuyasha came bounding from behind Kagome and grabbed her around her waist. She smiled in his embrace. "Inu…" Her words were cut short by his sweet lips. 

            He parted. "Yes my love." He whispered into her ear. She would be the only woman he would ever call anything so sweet. She giggled. 

            "Inuyasha, you have a way of always catching me of guard, you…" He stole her lips and rendered her body helpless. She was his, and he was hers. She returned the kiss more passionately, causing him to go weak in the knees, proving this. She pulled away only a second to say the rest of her sentence. "You hunk of man you…" And with that Inuyasha swept her up into his arms. She held tight around his neck, as he jumped from branch to branch. Kagome loved it. She wished she could jump as Inuyasha did. But she didn't need to, because Inuyasha could. They came to a secluded spot near a snowy mountain. _Perfect. _ 

            "My turn for you to carry me…" Inuyasha said, making one of his only jokes ever. Kagome laughed. **He only jokes with me…** Before she could process the thought much further Inuyasha was all over her. "Give me a ride!", he said.

            Kagome giggled. "Hop on…" 

            The day ended and the morning sun rose to quickly for the two. Now they only had one day left alone with each other. The villagers had agreed to let the two love birds go off for one night on their own. Kagome would have to return before sun down. They lay, both awake at the base of the snowy mountain, holding each other close. Inuyasha's head resting among Kagome's raven locks. Kagome's head lay gently on Inuyasha chest, the chest she loved so much. Inuyasha's Kimono covered the two, and that was the only thing that covered them. They were naked. A slight breeze surrounded them and Kagome shivered, causing the reflex from Inuyasha, to hold her closer. 

            "Inu…" She said. "Make me yours. Take me into your arms and never let go." Inuyasha smiled at her words. Those words are a brand name on their love. Happy or sad, she could say it and Inuyasha would melt. They could be in the middle of a huge fight, tearing

 at eachother's throats and the only thing she would have to do is whisper those special words, and Inuyasha would obey. 

            He replied the way he had the first time she asked. "I thought you'd never ask." She looked up into his eyes of golden sunset, the eyes of his soul. She placed a hand on his cheek. He kissed her fore head. "Kagome," He said, getting an idea to liven up their day. "Want to fly?" 

            "If only I could Inu…"

            "But you can. Get dressed and I'll show you."

            Sota carried the bucket of water to the dying thief's cave. "Why do I have to work while sister is out playing with Uncle Inu?" He had gotten quite used to calling him that. Even though Inuyasha would object every time he said it. His words floated in the wind, unheard. He sighed. 

            "Sota is it?" Onigumo asked as Sota entered the cave. "Lady Kagome told me she would send you." His eye examined every detail of the young boy. It took an odd fancy to the wooden sword that was tucked through the strap of his kimono. "A swordsman in training, are you?"

            Sota did not like the man already. He ignored Onigumo and went on to the task of cleaning his bandages. "Not the talkative type, now, are we?"

            "I have one more lesson before I receive my sword." Sota said, wishing that the thief would drop the subject. "As soon as I return."

            "Oh I see." Onigumo said. "Your sister is quite pretty. Yes she is." Sota shot the man a death glare. 

            "I wouldn't know now would I?" Sota said, the anger rising in his voice. 'What was this man getting at?' He thought.  "Me being her brother and all.  You should ask Uncle Inu." Sota said off hand. 

            Onigumo became angry. 'Tomorrow has to be the day. So the plan starts here.' Onigumo thought. "Sota," Onigumo's voice revealed nothing of his thoughts. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if your Uncle Inu could be full human?"

            "Why of course it would." Sota said slightly suspicious. 

            "You should talk to him and convince him to use the Jewel to do…" At the mention of the Shikon Jewel Sota jumped up and pointed his wooden sword at the immobile thief. Onigumo hadn't even seen him pull it out. "You must understand that he is half demon, and sometimes demon's aren't to be trusted…"

            Sota wanted to knock that man around with his stick. 'How dare he insult Inuyasha! My brother!' He thought."Inuyasha is different!"

            "Is he? Did he not, when he first arrived, wish to posses the jewel to become full demon?" Onigumo smiled beneath his bandages. 

            "Yes, well…"

            "My case rests."

            Sota left, if he stayed a second longer with that man he was going to do something he would regret, but unknown to Sota he was already about to do it. 

            "Whoa!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha jumped off the cliff. The river was more than a mile down. That's what it seemed to Kagome at least. She watched, as he seemed to float. 

            "THE WIND!" He yelled, but he was still hard to hear because there was indeed a lot of wind. "IT HOLDS YOU UP!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha did a couple of back flips. "COME ON!" 

            "NO! I CAN'T I'M TO SCARED!" Kagome yelled back.

            "WHAT? THE GREAT PREISTESS WHO PROTECTS THE SHIKON JEWEL IS SCARED?" 

            "YES! SHE IS!" Kagome yelled back acting as though the person they were talking about was in fact not there. 

            "CRAZY!"  Inuyasha glided over to the side of the cliff and landed softly on the ground next to Kagome. And with out giving it a second thought pushed her off the edge. 

            She screamed so load, Inuyasha thought he had gone deaf. But just as Inuyasha had, she was floating in the air. Inuyasha decided to explain how the wind worked. "The two cliffs," he called out to her. "Trap the wind between them. And for the wind to escape it has to move faster." Kagome couldn't hear him, or she just didn't care. She was busy trying back flips. Inuyasha laughed at her, before jumping off the cliff to join her. 

            The hours flew by and before Kagome knew it she was making her way back home. "I don't want to go home yet." She mumbled. Any human would have not of been able to hear her, but as we know Inuyasha isn't normal, and isn't human for that matter. 

            "Then don't." He said. Releasing her hand and placing his arm around her shoulders, Kagome place her arm around his waist. 

            "I must, Sota wouldn't agree to watching Onigumo another day."

            Inuyasha stiffened at the name. "Feh!"

            "Inuyasha do you think you could carry me so we would arrive sooner?" He looked at her, slightly angry, not at her, at her pity, her pity for a thief.

            "Sooner? Bitch if you want to get there sooner, find another mean of transportation, cause I am not your horse." She stopped walking and watched as he walked in front of her. She followed behind sulking. **He could be so nice, and yet so rude.**She let him be. **He must need to be alone.** She was sad. And he was angry, angry with her, of course who else. 

            Inuyasha was boiling in his own rage. If he looked at Kagome he might go off on her so he decided it was best to stay ahead. He didn't like to yell at her. She was his love, his woman, and his soul mate. Remembering that relaxed him a bit, Kagome saw this and took a chance. 

            "Make me yours. Take me into your arms and never let go." She whispered from her spot quite a ways behind him. She was being sure to whisper. Inuyasha heard her though and his ears flattened to his head. _I'm sorry Kagome. I thought you'd never ask._ He said his line in his head, and continued to walk. Then he smelt salt. _Salt? Kagome is crying. _And she was. Silent deadly tears streamed down her delicate cheeks. 

            She repeated her self, lost in hope. "Make me yours. Take me into your arms and never let go."

            Inuyasha was in front of her with in seconds, his rage gone. Only regret for making her cry remained. He didn't answer he only held her. Kagome cried harder at his touch. Inuyasha just let her tears flow onto his chest. The chest Kagome loves so much. 

            "Inu…ahhh….yasha…" She sobbed. He held her tighter. "Make me yours…" She burst into a frenzy of even more tears. "Take….me…"

            "Kagome, I thought you'd never ask." And at that she cried as hard as her small body could muster. "Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked.

            "I'm," She sniffled. "I'm just so HAPPY!" She cried hard again, Inuyasha just smiled. 

            "Here." He said. "Let me take you home." She nodded unable to do much else through the crying. He carried her in his arms. His strong arms. 

            The sun was high in the sky now; the day had long since started. Kagome was making her way to the thief's cave. Inuyasha stayed behind, as he always did. He would wait in the village till he smelt her leave. Sota walked up to Inuyasha. 

            "Uncle Inu?" Inuyasha ignored the boy. "Fine then I see how this is going to end." Sota began to walk away. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Sota by his kimono. Sota swung around sword drawn and was pointing it straight an Inuyasha. 

            "Nice." Inuyasha said, truly impressed. 

            "Uh sorry," Sota said. "Reflex."

            "So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

            "Well…" Sota pondered how he was going to put this into words that would not offend Inuyasha. "You are always being ridiculed for being half demon and all…" He paused looking at Inuyasha for any sign he was hurt. Inuyasha's face held no expression. "You know you could use the Shikon Jewel to become full human."

            Inuyasha got up and left. Sota didn't go after him. If Inuyasha wanted to use the Jewel he would come back and tell Sota. 

            "Onigumo!" Kagome yelled standing up. "How dare you ask me to leave Inuyasha!" She kicked over the bucket of water in anger. 

            "Please Kagome, become my wife, that half blood doesn't deserve you." 

            "Onigumo, you know the answer to that!" She said the fire of anger blazing in her eyes. 

            "Very well then…" He said. "Yesterday Inuyasha talked to me… he said he was only using you for pups…"

            "Inuyasha would do no such thing!" Kagome yelled, backing up to prevent her from kicking him. 

            "He says he wants to use the Jewel to become full demon!" Onigumo saw doubt arise in Kagome's eyes.

            "Even if he did," she said, hiding her eyes from Onigumo. "I could never betray him."

            "Why not?" Onigumo said, his plan would fall apart if she didn't. 

            "He is my love, my man and my soul mate."

            "Very well then…you shall die with him then."

            "What?" Kagome said looking up only to find thousands of demons floating around the ceiling of the cave. 

            "Take me demons. Eat my flesh, become one with me!" Onigumo yelled. All the demons rushed at him and devoured him. Kagome watched in disgust as the demons ate away. 

            "Poor Onigumo…" She muttered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

            A bright light erupted from the chaos. When the light subsided, Onigumo and the demons where gone. What was there was not human. "No…" The thing said. "The name is Naraku."

            Kagome cowered against the wall. **Oh why oh why did I have to leave my bow outside, maybe I can get to it…**She looked in the direction of the cave door.

            "Oh no you don't." Naraku said. He appeared in front of Kagome, and grabbed around her neck with one hand. He looked human. He pulled her up so her feet were no longer on the ground. Kagome was pined against the cave wall; her breath was slowly leaving her.

            "Inuyasha…" She murmured.

            Naraku laughed. "I like you Lady Kagome, but I can't have you interfering with my plans." He cocked his head to one side. "Perhaps I won't kill you." He released her, and she slunk to the floor clasping her throat, gulping in air. 

            "Inu…" She tried to speak. **Inuyasha. Help.**Her voice failed her. 

            "You shall sleep." He grabbed her by the front of her Kimono and dragged her to the back of the cave. "This place will become a shrine to you, now isn't that nice?" He asked Kagome. 

            "You…" she managed. "Bastard." 

            "I don't think calling me names is in your best interest." He said arriving at the back wall. "Here we are."

            "Help…" Kagome whispered. She must warn Inuyasha.

            Naraku picked her up and threw her against the wall, her body slammed into it about a foot above the ground. She was about to fall when the wall came to life. The stone wrapped around her wrists and ankles. One held tightly to her waist and the last wrapped around her neck, just loose enough so she could breath. She struggled in her binds. 

            "Useless." Naraku said. "Now guess what! The only way I know to make you have a somewhat eternal sleep is to take half of your soul, now isn't that nice?" He smiled evilly at his prey.

            "Just dandy…" she joked.

            "So I do believe it is quite painful. I will tell you the details of it…what happens is pretty much, I kill half of your soul. You remain with part of it and the rest goes bye bye, off to the world of the dead." 

            "Why don't you join it?" Kagome said. **Inuyasha!**

"Ha ha, your so funny. Now lets get down to it." When Naraku stood in front of Kagome he was eye level with her because she was a foot above ground. She gave him a drop-dead look. He just smiled at her. Then he thrust his hand into her chest. Kagome screamed in pain. "Now I pull it out." Kagome began to glow. The glowing split down the middle of her body and the right half started to pull away. "You're stronger than I thought." Naraku growled. He pulled his hand out of her and the right aura floated away. Kagome's eyes closed and her chest appeared to be unwounded. "Sleep in piece." Naraku said. He then transformed into a Kagome look alike. "Time to get on with the rest of my plan." His voice sounded that of Kagome's.

            In the town unknown to any, the Shikon jewel cracked slightly down the center. 

            Inuyasha had heard Kagome scream. He was running as fast as he could to Onigumo's cave. He saw the cave door, just as Kagome was walking out. _Oh thank god, she's OK. _Kagome bent down and picked up her bow and arrow. "Just where she left it." She said. _That's odd, since when does Kagome talk in third person. _Then Kagome noticed Inuyasha coming from out of the forest. Her face turned to anger. "Die Inuyasha! Why did you betray me?" She aimed her bow at him and shot an arrow that he easily dodged. 

            "What?" He said.

            "DIE!" Kagome screamed and shot another arrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran into town. 

            "Kagome!" He was yelling to the girl behind him who kept throwing arrows. He ran ahead of her. _If I become full human maybe she won't kill me._ He entered the town and started to tear it to shreds. He knew the jewel was here, he just didn't know where. Fires where starting and villagers started to get weapons to defend the jewel. "Sota!" Inuyasha yelled. "The jewel?" Sota pointed into the hut on his left. "Thanks." Inuyasha said and entered. He found it glowing in all its glory. He grabbed it, then someone through a fiery arrow into the hut and it burst into flames. He jumped up and through the roof just as someone through a net on him. He easily broke through it. The hut beneath him exploded. Inuyasha ran into the forest Shikon Jewel at hand. _I wish…_

            "Inuyasha!", he turned and saw Kagome standing near him. "Die!" And arrow struck him in his chest and pined him to a tree. He dropped the Shikon Jewel from the force. He watched it fall to the ground. 

            "Kagome…", he said looking at his love, no this could not be his love…how could everything have gone so wrong so fast. Then sleep over took him. 

            "Shit…" Kagome said and turned back into Naraku. "I thought she would enchant these, she only put the sleeping spell on them… Oh well he won't be bothering me like that. Time for my plan to start."

            "Kagome! Uncle Inu?" Naraku heard a kid scream from behind him. And he slunk away into the bushes and disappeared into the darkness. 

            The Shikon jewel lay on the ground. It was now completely in half. The right side began to glow. Then it flew off into the sky, to meet up with the other half of Kagome's soul. A very worried brother found the other half. 

            Sota placed the half shard with his sister who he found bound in the thief's cave. When it touched her skin it entered her body and rested in her chest. "We shall build a shrine here, honoring you sister.

A/N= That was one long chapter now wasn't it! Phew! I hope you enjoyed it…and don't worry we will find out where Kikyo is in the next Chapter…if I write it that is. So please review and encourage me to write more! I would just love six reviews! That is my goal!


	3. That's Where Kikyo Is!

A/N= I have no comments, except I don't own Inuyasha…but I do own the adorable plush look alike! 

One Soul to Share 

Chapter three: That's where Kikyo is!

            Several doctors ran frantically down the hallway. A large commotion was spreading through out the hospital. Several nurses were chatting among each other.

            "What, how can that be?"

"It's all true."

"How could any baby even survive birth?"

"We're not sure if she has yet."

"You mean…"

"She was just born…"

            The doctors ran through a door marked 'Maternity' only to find that the nurse's conversation didn't even give the half of it. The head doctor stepped forward and inspected the crying baby… "Nurse," He said, gently setting the baby back into its plastic box. "Tell me this child's status."

            "Well as you can see," A short nurse with red curly hair pointed to the baby in the container. "She is a girl." The nurse picked up a clipboard that was resting on a scalpel table near the plastic box. "She seems to have almost every disease imaginable, diabetes, low blood pressure, a weak immune system," She flips several of the pages, "The list goes on and on Sir." She finishes and hands the head doctor the clipboard. "It almost seems as thought she's lost half her soul." The nurse said. 

*Flashback*

"Ha, ha, your so funny. Now lets get down to it." When Naraku stood in front of Kagome he was eye level with her because she was a foot above ground. She gave him a drop-dead look. He just smiled at her. Then he thrust his hand into her chest. Kagome screamed in pain. "Now I pull it out." Kagome began to glow. The glowing split down the middle of her body and the right half started to pull away. "You're stronger than I thought." Naraku growled. He pulled his hand out of her and the right aura floated away. Kagome's eyes closed and her chest appeared to be unwounded. "Sleep in piece." Naraku said. He then transformed into a Kagome look alike. "Time to get on with the rest of my plan." His voice sounded that of Kagome's.

            In the town unknown to any, the Shikon jewel cracked slightly down the center. 

*End Flashback*

            The nurse sighed, "By all rights, this young girl should no longer be breathing. Her lungs were not fully functioning when born, now they seem fine," Unseen by any of the doctors, just seen by the small child, a faint glow emitted from her chest, in the shape of a half circle.

            "I see." The doctor said flipping through the clipboard before setting it back down on the scalpel table. "The parents, have you told them yet?"

            "No…"

            "Do it, and tell them it might not be wise to think of a name…" The nurse gasped at the doctor's harsh words.

            "But…"

            "Don't want them to get to attached…"

            "Yes I understand." And with that she walked out and into the birthing room where the two worried parents sat.

            "My baby…" The mother said breathing rather quickly. 

            "She is very sick," the nurse said simply. "She may die." The mother started to cry uncontrollably, the father braced her, and let his wife cry into his chest. 

            "Isn't there anything more you can do…?" The father said, looking at his wife.

            "The doctor," the nurse looked away from the man. "The doctor said not to choose a name."

            "What?!?!" The father said, his sadness turning to outrage. 

            "We," The mother began to speak. "We will name her Kikyo." And it was as if her words were gold, everything seemed to get better instantly. "Kikyo."

            The girl child lived through her ordeal, though she never completely became better. She still made frequent trips to the hospital. Her life was as normal as normal could be for any 12 year old. And getting exciting, her mother was pregnant. 

            "Deep breaths sweetie!" Kikyo's father suggested to his wife, Kikyo's mother. 

            "What do you think I am doing?" She yelled back at him! "Getting ready to dive under water?" Kikyo laughed at her mother's joke.

            "Kikyo don't just stand there!" Her father yelled. "Give me the car keys." Kikyo obeyed and watched helplessly as her Father and Mother walked out the door. Well her mother waddled more than walked. Oblivious to the fact that this would be the last time she would ever see her mother, alive.

            "Good bye Kikyo!" Her mother yelled as she squeezed into the small car. "I love you sweet heart!"

            "I love you too, Ma Ma!" Kikyo yelled back waving from the front door.

            Her father would return later the next day, his eyes would be red from crying, as he delivers the terrible news to Kikyo, her mother had died giving birth to Kikyo's sister. The two would embrace and cry in each other's arms. The father had one last thing to say before he let Kikyo fully give into the tears.

            "What would you like to name her?" He said.

            "Name her after mommy." Kikyo said wiping tears from her eyes. "I want her name to be Kaede." She then burst into tears, unaware of how proud her father was of her right then.

            Ten long and gruesome years drag by, Kikyo's father died, just when she reached the age of 18, old enough to care for Kaede. Kikyo was attending a community college. Since she could not have a full time job, she lived at a shrine as its keeper along with her sister. There was no rent, and she only had to tidy up the place every once and a while. It was perfect. Kaede also had to work, to help pay for her sister's outrageous doctor bills. You may be thinking what about inheritance? Well it was gone by the time Kikyo was 20, that's how little there was.  

            "Sister Kikyo?" Kaede whispered to her sister who had fallen asleep at her desk again. "Sister, you should not stay up late and study." Kaede poked Kikyo in the ear. 

            Kikyo swatted at the annoyance, "Kaede." She murmured in her dreamland. "Fetch me a bone."

            "Huh?" Kaede said. "SISTER!" she yelled. Kikyo jumped. 

            "Wha…" 

            "We are going to be late for school!" Kaede yelled, before throwing a piece of toast at Kikyo, "Lets go! Hurry and get dressed."

            "Holy macaroni." Kikyo said, not swearing on purpose. She raced into her room and threw on a lightweight, white dress. She put on some white sandals and promptly admired herself in the mirror. Her dress was had a V-neck, and it reached to just above her knees. She twirled around. The skirt of her dress floated out and lightly wrapped around her before settling to its resting position when Kikyo stopped spinning. Her long black hair followed her body in the same way the dress had. "Gorgeous."

            "Kikyo!" Kaede yelled. 

            "What!"

            "Buyo's missing!" 

            "That infernal cat," Kikyo murmured. She hated that stupid cat, she wished it would die. "Coming!" She yelled out to Kaede. Then she grabbed her backpack and ran outside. She saw Kaede standing at the door of the shrine.

            "Kaede!" Kikyo yelled angry with the girl. "Don't you dare go in there?" Kaede whirled around and upon seeing the look on Kikyo's face scooted away.

            "Sorry, please don't hit me." Kikyo slapped Kaede hard across the face. 

            "First you wake me up late." Kikyo said, holding her hand to prevent herself from striking Kaede again. "Then you loose that cat."

            "Sorry."

            "Sorry can't erase the past." 'If only it could.' Kikyo thought. Through her whole life she's been sick, and it's made her a bitter person. She has a short temper and refuses for people to help her. 

            "I think Buyo's in there." Kaede says backing away a tad bit more.

            "Lets go see." Kikyo says and slides the shrine door open. Before her, is what seems to be a well with boards across the top. "BUYO!" She calls.

            "Buyo?" Kaede echoes. The boards on the well began to rattle. Kaede runs behind Kikyo and hids.

            "What was that?"

            "It is probably Buyo." Kikyo said. "Go and see."

            "Me?" Kaede said. "You're supposed to be the big sister, you go and check it out."

            "Fine," Kikyo said, and walked to the front of the well. The banging got loader and loader and…

            "Meow?" Kaede jumps and screams. Kikyo just freezes unable to move from fear, until she sees what caused the noise.

            "Buyo!" Kikyo says and the cat runs out from behind the other side of the well, it heads towards Kaede. "Well is see, I don't get any thanks for risking my life." Then Kikyo hears another bang from inside the well. She turns and faces Kaede who is standing at the door. They both give each other a frightened look just as the boards bust apart. 3 pairs of arms reach out from inside the well and wrap themselves around Kikyo. They pull her, dragging her into the well, Kikyo can her Kaeda's voice as she falls deeper and deeper…

            "Sister Kikyo, noooo!" 

A/N= Good stopping point I think. I have explained everything about Kikyo and her family that I need to. I got the last line that Kaede says from the actual Inuyasha show: when Kikyo first dies after hitting Inuyasha with the arrow, Kaede yells that as Kikyo falls to the ground. Please review and keep reading!


	4. The Other Half of the Broken Soul

A/N= Blah, Blah, Blah. I don't own Inuyasha. Blah, Blah, Blah. So do you get the title now? I know in the real story that Inuyasha is stuck to the tree for 50 years, well in my story it is only going to be 30. Why, because I don't want Sota to be that old. Thank you, and enjoy. Ahem and just for any of you who were wondering…I hate that walking pile of dirt known as Kikyo. So to answer the main question I have been asked, no this will not be an Inuyasha and Kikyo story, I would tell you what happens to her, but that would spoil everything now wouldn't it?

One Soul to Share 

Chapter four: The Other Half of the Broken Soul

            Sota sits against a tree, his sword resting against his left shoulder as he sits. He watches as more villagers enter the cave to honor his sister. He has grown up well since the last time she has seen him. He is no longer a boy, but a man. He has let his hair grow out and it now reaches to the dip in his back. He has pulled the long raven strands back in a small tie, the shorter ones falling out. He wears a warrior's kimono. It consists of a simple shirt and pants, the shirt is tied loosely around his waist, and it opens slightly to reveal his muscular chest. He has become the protector of this village. His village, his sister's shrine, and Inuyasha's forest, at the thought, Sota turns his head and looks deep into the forest all around him. How he loves the feeling of warmth it gives off. "I fear," Sota says, standing. "That it is not a feeling of warm love, but of warm hatred." He walks towards Kagome's shrine, to pay his respects to his sister… 

            Kikyo opened her eyes and finds she was floating through some purple mist. She then realized she was not floating but being dragged. The thing that was dragging her was a giant centipede with the upper body of a woman. Mistress Centipede. 

            "Give me the Jewel." Mistress Centipede says, shaking Kikyo hard.

            "Let go!" Kikyo yells and puts her hand out in front of her. A strange force erupts from her hand and it pushes Mistress Centipede away from her. Kikyo watches helpless as she floats farther and farther away. The mist begins to fad and the bottom of a well comes into her view. Kikyo lands with a soft thud on the ground at the bottom of the well. "Where am I?" Kikyo says. "Was it all a dream?" She then feels something on her arm; one of Mistress's Centipede's hands still clings on tight to it. Kikyo gives out a slight scream and pulls it off of her and throws it to the ground. "Diffidently not a dream." She looks up to the top of the well. She sees the sky with clouds floating freely through it… "I don't remember there being a sun roof…" She says getting angry, "Where am I going to get the money to fix that? I'll just make Kaede get it. Speaking of Kaede." She strains to see out the well better, "Kaede?" There is no answer. Kikyo looks around and sees many bones lying around her. "Bones…yuck, I'm getting out of here." She begins to climb up some vines on the side of the well. "Hello, anyone up there?" She reaches the top of the well and looks over, only to discover that there is no shrine, just a lush forest that surrounds it. She climbs completely out and falls to her knees. "Where am I?" As soon as she speaks she feels sick. She feels as though someone is calling her, beckoning her to come. She resists the urge and walks in the opposite direction. "I hope I don't get sick…" she mummers. Then once again she feels that pull; that tug. "It almost feels as though my soul is trying to…" She runs smack dab into a tree before she can finish her sentence. What she sees next is nothing but astonishing. 

            Kagome who has been locked in darkness for many years, senses her soul near and will's it to return home.

Sota was frozen with shock. 'Did her eyes just open?' He thought to himself. He stood in the back of the cave, candles surround him and there are many blankets and scrolls lying about. The main focus is the un-aged girl bound to the cave wall by stone, her eyes are indeed open. Though they appear to be glazed over.  "Kagome?" Sota says choking back the urge to cry. The girl's head moves slightly at the sound of her name. She blinks, and when her eyes open, they appear normal and hold the same captivating glimmer they once held. "Kagome!" Sota yells and runs over to his sister. He hugs her the best way he can, the fact being she is tied to a stonewall by rock. 

            "Who are you?" Kagome says as little dazed. 'How long have I been asleep?' she thinks as she looks about the cave. The walls are decorated with paintings and it appears to be a shrine. 'Oh no,' Kagome thinks, 'Just like Naraku said.'

            "It is I." The man clinging to Kagome let's go, tears are now filling his eyes, she looks at him worried. 'Don't cry.' She thinks. "Your brother, Sota." He says.

            "Sota?" Kagome says, looking the man over. "Indeed," she smiles. "You resemble him." Her face becomes serious and she looks towards the entrance of the cave, which is unseen from this far back. 'My soul,' She thinks, 'the other half is near.' She struggles against the rock, but it is pointless. She thinks allowed to herself, "When the rest of my soul returns to me, I shall be free." Sota looks at her confused.

            "The rest of your soul?" he asks. Kagome focuses her attention back onto her brother.

            "Yes, the other half, of my broken soul." Kagome says, getting ready to explain what Naraku has done.

            Kikyo stares in wonder at the image before her. There surrounded by vines, pined to the tree with a single arrow is a boy. "No not at boy," Kikyo says noticing the ears. "But then what could it be?" She asks the wind. She climbs onto a vine and stands eye level to this creature. He appears to be sleeping; his breaths are deep and rhythmic. "Hello?" She says tapping him on his shoulder. He has a red kimono on. It feels soft to the touch. Kikyo become nauseous, like she usual does when she is out doors for to long. "No," She mutters. She grabs on to the boys kimono for support as her knees give way. "I can't faint now." She places her arm around the boy's neck and takes slow deep breaths to calm down. Her other hand holds tight to his kimono. It doesn't appear to be working; she is falling closer and closer to the ground, unable to hold up her own body weight. And if being about to faint wasn't bad enough…A load clap of thunder is heard in the distance, then over the top of the tree line Kikyo sees Mistress Centipede emerge. 

            "The jewel, give it to me." She says before racing towards Kikyo.

            "What was that?" Sota says. He looks towards the cave door.

            "Go," Kagome says. "You must save my soul." Sota looks at her unsure of what she means. "Head towards Inuyasha." Sota hesitates and stares at his sister. "NOW!" She screams. Sota turns and runs out the door full speed. He is heading towards Inuyasha's tree. 

            "Someone…" Kikyo whispers…from her spot next to Inuyasha.

            "Someone…" Kagome whispers…from her spot tied to the wall. 

            "Save me…" both the girls say at the same time. 

            Kikyo felt movement from the boy, she looked up and saw that his eyes were open, his beautiful amber eyes. 'Wow,' Kikyo thought. 

            "So Kagome, you come to me when you need saving…" Inuyasha said. He stared down at the girl that was clasping onto him. 

            "Kagome? I think you're mistaken, my name's Kikyo." Kikyo said. She clenched tighter to his kimono. 

            "The jewel, give it to me." Mistress Centipede repeated herself. She was now inches from touching Kikyo. Kikyo hid her face in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was eye level with the malevolent demon. 

            "Go away," he said smoothly to her, and turned his attention back to Kikyo. "Don't lie to me Kagome, I can smell-" He stopped and sniffed Kikyo's hair. A surprised expression crossed his face. "You're not Kagome."

            "I, I've, been saying, saying, that." Kikyo stuttered. It was really getting hard for her to breath. Inuyasha noticed this. He tried not to become concerned. There was just something about this girl that made him want to protect her.  

            "Enough chit-chat. Give me the Jewel!" Mistress Centipede yelled. She reached out with one of her many arms and grabbed the back of Kikyo's white dress. Kikyo struggled to hold on to Inuyasha, her hands were pulled off his Kimono. She desperately tried to grab anything, something. Her hands only reached air as she was pulled farther and farther away from him. 

            "Let go…" Kikyo breathed. She couldn't feel her legs anymore and her skin was clammy. 

            Kagome's face turned to worry as she struggled in her binds. She is unable to see the fight, but she can feel what is happening to the other half of her soul. There is only one thing she can think of to do. "I lend you my skill, oh dear soul of mine. Remember the days of strength we shared. The times of joy we held. Let those memories give you strength." Kagome prayed with all her might. 'If my other half dies, than I too will die.' She thinks.

            Kikyo felt a sudden rush of strength enter her body. She thrust her hand in front of her, in the same way she had when she had been back in the well. "Let go!" she yelled with much more pizzazz. That same strange force erupted from her open palm. The demon was pushed away. Unfortunately for Kikyo this battle was occurring several meters above the ground, and when Mistress Centipede was no longer holding her, gravity took effect. Kikyo is falling, falling to her death.

A/N= The end! No I'm just freaking you out. My goodness I really hope that I start getting more reviews. I really enjoy writing this story, but it seems that people do not enjoy reading it. Please, if you read my story and you like it, please spread the word. You must know how if feels not to get a lot of reviews. The most reviews I've ever gotten is…(it better be from this chapter!) 


	5. Sota's Cool Moves

A/N= I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't. If the one who owns him is out there and is reading this, please I just want 5 minutes with him (Inuyasha) that is all I am asking. Please won't you fulfill my dying wish?

Ok I am not dying. 

I could be though. Aw heck here's the story, enjoy.

One Soul to Share 

Chapter five: Sota's Cool Moves.

Sota was running as fast as he could, he saw the immense demon explode out of the trees and pull a young girl into the air. He saw a strange light push the demon back. Then he saw the girl start to fall. He ran to her, he was not going to let her die from falling. 

"Gotcha." Sota said when the unconscious girl landed into his arms. She was beautiful in his eyes. She seemed to hold the same beauty as his sister.

"Hey!" Sota heard someone yell. He turned and saw a very angry someone tied to a tree. "Would you mind pulling this arrow out?" Inuyasha said, anger still present in his voice.

"Sorry," Sota said as he turned to walk away. "Only my sister can do that…"

Inuyasha was about to speak but was cut off when Mistress Centipede came back for another helping. Sota easily dodged her attack. 'Could he be…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Sota jump back and forth, maneuvering away from the Centipede's attacks. 'She can't even get close enough to see the expression on his face.' Inuyasha thought. 

"That's enough of this," Sota said and gently set Kikyo down. He drew his sword and stood in front of the girl, guarding her. 

"Ha, you think a mere sword can defend you against a demon?" Mistress Centipede said. She raced down at him from her position in the air. Sota grabbed Kikyo by her arm at the last second and jumped out of the way of Mistress Centipede's attack. She landed face first into the dirt. "Why you…" She said and maked another lunge at him. This time her prey is no longer Kikyo but Sota. His plan is working perfectly. 

Inuyasha watched helplessly from the tree. "Hey!" he yelled out to Sota. Sota jumped off the side of a tree and landed on Mistress Centipede's back. "Do you think you could get her for me?"

Sota swung around and was now facing the Centipede. She grabbed him with her remaining arms. "I would, but I am a little busy at the moment." Sota jabbed his sword through Mistress Centipede's heart, she let out a crying wail and rose, 20 feet in the air before falling. She was still clinging to Sota as she fell. He quickly pulled his sword from her chest and cut the arms off that held him. Mistress Centipede hit the ground with a load thump. Sota gracefully landed on the vine next to Inuyasha. "Piece of cake."

"Ok, do you think now you could?" Inuyasha said. He struggled in his restraints again. 

"Do what?" Sota said, placing his sword into its sheath, his trusty sword. 

"GET YOUR SISITER!" Inuyasha yelled quite angry now.

"Oh I can't," Sota said. He jumped off the vine and headed for Kikyo. 

"WHY NOT!" Inuyasha said angrier than ever. 

"Because," Sota paused and gave Inuyasha a stern glare, "She only has half her soul." 

Inuyasha gasped. "And who might your sister be?"

"If it helps you any, my name is Sota." And at that he walked away, Kikyo in his arms. Inuyasha was once again alone. 

"Sota…" he muttered. "It can't be…" Inuyasha looked to the sky, "Kagome, I will hunt you down and kill your remaining soul, if it's the last thing I ever do." But his heart broke at his own words, could he really kill the woman he loved? 

A/N= I have no comments for you at this time. Just please review and keep reading!


	6. Inuyasha Learns the Truth

A/N= Gosh I don't even care about reviews anymore. I am just writing this so I will find out what happens next. (Ok that's a lie, but I do want to know what happens next.) Well I don't own Inuyasha…But I wish I did! *SOB*

One Soul to Share 

Chapter six: Inuyasha Learns the Truth (Can he accept it?)

            Kagome rested her head on the rock that held tight to her neck. 'Oh if only to be free,' she thought and opened her eyes to see Sota sitting against the wall and a young girl wrapped in blankets in her cave. "Hello." She said in her normal friendly tone. 

            Sota looked up and reveled a wide smile on his face, "Well, I can't see how you can sleep when tied to a wall." He said joking with her. Oh how she's missed him. Unlike Inuyasha's state her sleep was not instant. She could hear, feel, and sense the things going on around her. She technically lived those 30 years of her life. Oh how she longed to see Inuyasha's face again, to hear his words whispered in her ear. How desperately she wanted him, and yet could not have him.

            "I manage." She said, pulling her thoughts away from Inuyasha. "Who's she?"

            "Don't know. I found her in the woods." Sota said. He went to the girl and leaned down next to her. Kagome felt her connection with the girl and knew whom she was. A smile crossed her face, 'Freedom, soon I will be free…'

            "Wake her," Kagome said. Sota gently shook the obviously sick girl. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What is your name?" Kagome asked, becoming worried for the girl. 

            "Kikyo," the girl managed to say before becoming unconscious again.

            "Kikyo…" Kagome repeated. So this is the other half of her soul. Kikyo. When they unite Kagome will be free and Kikyo will no longer be sick. Then Kagome remembered, 30 years ago, the day Naraku had tied her to the wall, the pain she had felt, it felt as if someone had shot an arrow through her chest. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Sota. 

            "It is confusing." He said. He stood and walked in front of Kagome. "He is pined to a tree with one of you binding arrows. He has been asleep for 30 years. Then when I went into the woods, he was awake. Though he is unable to pull the arrow out. You must do that." He looked at his sister for a moment. "Kagome why did you shoot Inuyasha?" She looked at him shocked. 

            'It,' She thought, 'Must have been Naraku…disguised as me.' "Sota," she said, "It must have been Naraku."

            "Oh," he said remembering what she had told him about Onigumo. "I see."

            "You must go and tell Inuyasha." Kagome said. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "He must know the truth, and that I would never do such a thing." Sota nodded and trotted off to Inuyasha's forest, just as a particular sick girl started to wake. "Hello Kikyo, my name is Kagome."

"Inuyasha listen to me!" Sota nearly yelled at the half-breed. Inuyasha's face was turned away from Sota and his expression was that of anger. "Kagome did not shoot you with that arrow!"

            "Whatever." Inuyasha said. Sota could tell he was getting nowhere.

            "She is bound to a wall." Sota paused, Inuyasha didn't show any sign of believing, Sota continued anyway. "By the same person who has bound you to this tree." Inuyasha turned and faced Sota. 

            "Why don't you just shut up, okay? Go and get 'your sister' and have her set me free, so I can seek my revenge." Inuyasha said. 

            "So you believe me?"

            "My revenge, on your sister!" Inuyasha growled. Sota sighed and sat down at the base of the tree. 'This is going to take awhile,' He thought.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why are you tied to the wall?" Kikyo asked. She was backing up slowly against the far wall of the cave. 

            "Like I said my name is Kagome. And, well, to sum things up in five words or less, we share the same soul." Kagome said. 

            "Your crazy."

            "Do you wonder why you are always ill?" Kagome asked maneuvering around in her restraints. 

            "I was born this way!" Kikyo coughed and slumped down closer to the floor. 

            Kagome sighed, "Let me explain, 30 years ago, someone cast a sleeping spell on me, but the only way he knew how to perform such a spell was by killing half the soul." Kagome paused to make sure Kikyo was listening. "That explains your end." Kagome said and Kikyo nodded. "Now there is a very powerful jewel called the Shikon. It holds the power of one wish. Can you see this faint glow emitting from my chest?" Kagome asked. Kikyo again nodded. "And from yours?" Kikyo looked down and indeed there it was. "That is the jewel."

            "So we are the same soul." Kikyo said touching the glow.

            "Yes," Kagome said. "And if we return to one body we can stop the man who did this to us."

            Kikyo looked up amazed, "What would happen to me?"

            "You are from the future? Right? Well I guess you will be born in the future as my reincarnation." Kagome said. They could not become one unless this girl agreed.

            "Oh I see, so I will not remember any of this?"

            "Probably not."

            "Good. And I won't be sick anymore?"

            "Not anymore than any normal person."

            "Okay, lets fix this mess and get that guy." Kikyo said. 

"Inuyasha," Sota tried again. 

            "GO AND GET HER!" Inuyasha yelled. 

            "No, Inuyasha not until you believe me!" 

            "GO AND GET HER OR I WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Inuyasha struggled wildly. 

            "Oh that's inviting." Sota rolled his eyes. This demon was such a nuisance. Inuyasha growled. "Now Inuyasha can't you feel it?"

            Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'What is that scent?' he thought. Then it hit him like a bat out of hell. He COULD feel it. 

            One soul forced to be two. 

            So Sota was telling the truth. Inuyasha wasn't about to give in though; he wasn't going to let Sota think he was an idiot. 

            "Yeah so what?" Inuyasha huffed. Sota just rolled his eyes again and began to walk away. "Hey where are you going? Don't just leave me here! HEY!" 

            "Suck on a melon, Inuyasha." Sota muttered, but Inuyasha still heard him. 

            "HEY!" He yelled. 

            Sota was already gone. 

            "Dammit." Inuyasha let his feelings be known. "I'm never going to get off of this tree!" He reached for the arrow but was unable to get close to it. "Kagome." He said. He looked up at the many branches of the tree. "If only we could go back in time."

"Okay, Kikyo, the only thing you have to say is, let us be one again, over and over." Kagome said, a wide smile on her face. 'I can't wait to see my beloved Inuyasha.' She thought. 

A/N= Well 'phew'! That chapter took me forever and a day to write! I had to go back and change things.  I got so many reviews for chapter 5 that I just had to hurry up and write 6. So if I get enough reviews for this chapter I will post another chapter! The next chapter will be the reunion of the souls and Inuyasha will finally be set free. That is if I get enough reviews!


	7. Freed, Then Captured Agian

A/N= Okay, I would like to apologize for changing my style. If you look back to the beginning you can see how Kagome was thinking in bold and Inuyasha was thinking in italics. Well, that was to hard to keep up with so I just changed it. I hope that it hasn't caused you all to much trouble. I would go back and change all the chapters, but I'm too lazy. Well here's chapter seven…enjoy!

One Soul To Share

Chapter seven: Freed, Then Captured Again

            "Let us become one again…Let us become one again…" Kikyo and Kagome were chanting over and over. Kikyo was standing in front of Kagome; they both had their eyes closed tight. A huge wind began to surround the girls. 'It's working,' Kagome thought. Kikyo fell to her knees, sharp pains circulated through out her body. She braced herself by putting her hands on the ground. She continued to chant. Kagome screamed as she felt Kikyo's pain enter her own body. Kagome opened her eyes and watched the young girl slowly move closer and closer to the ground. It was getting hard for Kikyo to remain conscious, she struggled in her breathing and her legs had completely given way. Both the girls were struggling to continue chanting. Kikyo felt all her strength leave her and she collapsed on the ground. Kagome screamed out again as the rest of her soul entered her body. 'I didn't think it would hurt this much,' she thought. The wind started to die down as the last of the soul entered. The stone restraints disappeared and Kagome's limp body fell to the ground on top of Kikyo's form. Thousands of small lights erupted from their bodies, exploding from the cave and spreading across the lands. The Shikon Jewel was now completely divided. 

            "What was that?" Inuyasha asked the wind. The reply he got was a warm breeze that carried the sent of death. "Shit." He said. 

            "Kagome!" Sota cried out as he saw the two forms piled on the ground. He rushed over to them and pulled Kagome up to a sitting position. "Kagome?" He asked. His sister appeared to be dead. "Oh no, Kagome…" He gently set Kagome down and picked Kikyo up, "Kikyo?" he asked. The young girl moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Sota, "My soul…" she muttered. Kikyo, then, fainted onto Sota. He gently allowed her to rest on his chest. 

            "KAGOME!" Inuyasha was now screaming as loud as his voice could manage. He struggled fiercely in his binds. "KAGOME!" He stopped screaming when he saw a mist like form moving closer to him. It began to take shape; Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to enable him to make out whom it was. His eyes shot open in horror when he realized who it was. "Kagome…" he whispered softly.  

            "Inuyasha…" The ghost like Kagome whispered back. 

            "Are you, are you…" Inuyasha stuttered in pure horror. 

            "I'm afraid so, my beloved, Inuyasha." Kagome's spirit floated up to be eye level with Inuyasha. "Me and my other half, tried to become one. But Naraku must have been expecting something like this to happen." 

            "You mean…" Inuyasha stared into the smoky tint that was Kagome's eyes. 

            "Naraku is the one who pined you to this tree, and the one who has captured my soul." Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha. "I must go to him, he has taken me captive with a spell. It is taking all my strength to just remain here with you." She turned back to him, a sad expression played across her ghostly face. "When me and Kikyo tried to become one, Naraku intercepted the souls as they traveled about, trying to find the body on which they were to return to. It seems as though I was caught, but Kikyo's soul seemed to have returned to her body." Kagome floated closer to Inuyasha. "The Shikon Jewel broke in the effort and many pieces were spread everywhere. You must go with Kikyo and collect the shards, that is the only way for me to be set free." Kagome moved even closer to Inuyasha. 

            "So when the souls were in the air Naraku grabbed yours, and Kikyo's returned to her own body? Oh Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice was raspy and filled with sadness. "I will do as you ask." 

            "Make me yours. Take me into your arms and never let go." Kagome placed her fog like hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

            "I though you'd never ask." Inuyasha said softly to his love. Kagome had been waiting to hear him say those words for what seemed an eternity. Then her form seemed to flicker as if being pulled away. Inuyasha's expression beckoned for her to stay. 

            Kagome reached down with her hand and gripped the arrow that clung tight to Inuyasha. As soon as she touched it the arrow disappeared. Inuyasha fell from the tree and landed softly on the vine below him. Kagome slowly started to drift away from Inuyasha. He reached out to her, but his arm floated right through her transparent form. "Kagome!" He called out as she floated farther away. He reached out with his arm again, as if the gesture would return her. Kagome did the same, reaching out, trying to touch Inuyasha. 

            "Never let go…" She whispered as she completely disappeared. 

Back in the Cave Shrine, Kagome's body slowly faded away. It to was called to Naraku. 

            "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha pulled his hand back and stared at the spot she had last been. Then he noticed something wet and hot on his checks. He was crying. He let the silent tears fall to the ground. His Kagome…was gone. Gone.

 'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'She said that if I collect the shards she will be set free, and she will return to me.' His expression changed quickly to anger, "Naraku," he said allowed. "You will pay with your life."

            "Madam Kikyo. You must not try to stand." Sota said as he abandoned the fire he was making to go and help Kikyo stand up. They were still both in the Cave Shrine. Sota had been to scared to move Kikyo. 

            "Let go of me." She said and pushed him off of her. With Sota no longer there to support her she fell to the ground. "I'm fine." She said. She turned away from him and crawled to a far away corner. 

            "But Madam Kikyo…" Sota decided that it was useless, and returned to his fire making. He had the fire blazing in no time, and he began cooking some dinner for his rude guest. 

            "What's that smell?" Kikyo asked. Her hunger was taking control over her pride. 

            "Dinner," Sota said simply. Kikyo crawled over to him and sat on the opposite side of the fire. "For me…" he added playfully. 

            Kikyo's expression was hidden behind the flames of the fire, but Sota was sure it held nothing but astonishment. "Well, I never!" Kikyo said. "Here I am your guest and you don't even have the decency to feed me!" She huffed. 

            "You don't even have the decency to be polite." Sota said under his breath. "Now shut up or you won't get any." He said to Kikyo as he stirred the liquid in the pot. She was so angry she didn't say a word. 

Inuyasha ran about the forest searching for any sign of where Kagome had gone. He was coming up with nothing, absolutely nothing. "Shit," he said as he skidded to a stop before the tree he had been pined to. He thought about his conversation with Kagome earlier…had she left any clues? 'Kikyo.' He thought. He sniffed the air, caught the girl's scent and took off. 

            Naraku ran his hand through Kagome's soft hair. She stood in front of him. "You should be happy I called your body here as well, or you would remain a spirit forever." He said to his prisoner. She looked at him with pure anger, but did not say a word nor did she move. They were in a small room, somewhere in a large mansion. Naraku had tricked the servants into believing he was the lord that lived there. "You are my prize…" He said. He ran his hand down her cheek. Kagome turned her head away from him. He jerked her head back to look him in the eye. "You are mine now, you must do what I say." 

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I am not yours, and I never will be. If I belong to anyone it is, Inuyasha." Naraku slapped his slave hard across the face. Kagome fell to the ground from the impact. She looked up at him; the side of her face was beet red from the slap. 

"You will never cross me. Your heart may belong to that half breed, but your soul belongs to me." He walked from the room and sharply shut the door behind him. Leaving Kagome alone. 

"Not for long." Kagome whispered. She got up and stood tall in the center of the room. "I will escape." 

A/N= Wow! Another Chapter done! What a twist! Kagome is now Naraku's not so loyal slave. Inuyasha has to collect the jewel shards. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I sure loved writing it! Please review and keep reading! There will be more twists to come, and Inuyasha will not end up with Kikyo, I repeat, Inuyasha will not end up with Kikyo.


	8. The End of the Beginning

Okay, okay…you people win, I will write this story. But I must say, I am very reluctant to, so please, I need all the encouragement I can get. So, just for your pleasure here is the real chapter eight, not that fake one. Oh, and FYI, I might or might not follow what I wrote earlier, those were just my few ideas for this story, dammit now I have to sit down and think about what the hell is going to happen. Shit! You people! ARG! 

One Soul To Share

Chapter eight (The real one!) The End of the Beginning

            Inuyasha ran through the woods at full speed, trying to pick up any scent of Kagome. He wasn't having much luck. 'What had she said?' he thought. He came to a stop in front of the very tree he had been pined to. 'Something about Kikyo…'his train of thought stopped and his eyes shot up in realization. "Kikyo…" he said and took off for the cave. 

            "Lady Kikyo, you must let me look at your wounds." Sota held up his hands. 

            "What wounds? I don't have any! I'm just a little light headed is all, it will pass." She clenched her fists and leaned back against the wall of the cave. 'This boy is way to concerned for me.' She thought. Sota gave her a worried glance and poked the fire with a stick. She looked at him through the corner of her eye and studied his figure with great interest. 

            He was kneeling next to the fire, turning over the pieces of wood with a small stick. The fire gave off a warm glow that lighted up his face. She glanced down his shirt and saw the sword he wore around his waist.

            "So you're a swordsman?" she said before she could stop herself.

            He looked at her and nodded. "Why, yes I am." He put the stick down and stood up. "My sister blessed this sword for me, it is my one and only." He took the sword and sheath out of his belt and held them out in front of him. Kikyo watched with wild amusement. He unsheathed the sword and the light of the fire trailed across the blade as he slowly brought it up to his face. 

            "It looks sharp." Kikyo said.

            Sota laughed and placed the sword back in its sheathed and returned it to its position at his waist. "You should stand up, we will have a visitor soon." He sat down near the fire.

            "What do you mean? How would you know if we were going to have a visitor or not?" Kikyo stood up and dusted off her white dress, although it wasn't really white anymore. 

            "Shhh." He put his finger to his lips and stared towards the front of the cave. 

            Kikyo could her the pitter-patter of running feet. She ran to Sota and hide behind him. "Who is it?" she whispered.

            "No one to fear, but let's play with him." Sota grabbed Kikyo wrist and pulled her to the wall. "Stay here."

            Sota stood up and prepared himself for the unexpected.

            "HEY!" Inuyasha's voice trailed to the back of the cave. He called out when he say the light of the fire. He entered the large open area of the back of the cave and nearly got his head chopped off. "What the fuck?!" He ducked and dodged Sota's attempts at ending his life. 

            "How's it going, Inuyasha?" Sota returned his sword to the sheath. 

            "What the hell were you trying to do? Kill me?" Inuyasha yelled in Sota's ear. 

            "I was just-" Sota pushed Inuyasha back.

            "Hey!" Kikyo interrupted Sota, "Don't you yell at him like that!"

            "I'll yell at him however way I want!" Inuyasha turned his anger towards the young girl. Kikyo hadn't moved from her stop against the wall, and she had now slumped down and was sitting. 

            "Now, now Inuyasha lets not fight." Sota became rather nervous. 

            "Shut it, you hound!" Kikyo yelled.

            "Why don't you come over here and say that?!" Inuyasha stomped his foot. 

            Kikyo became quite for a moment before continuing, "That's a waste of my time!"

            "You stupid girl!" Inuyasha said.

            Kikyo's pause worried Sota, 'Why isn't she standing up?' he wondered. Then he saw her hand held tight to her chest and her breathing was fast and uneven. 'Shit.' He thought. 

            "Indignant fool!" Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

            "Miss Kikyo," Sota pushed Inuyasha into the wall, "Are you ill?"

            Inuyasha staggered back and quickly bopped Sota on the head.

            "Inuyasha this is no time for games, look at the girl, she is obviously sick." Sota pointed to Kikyo, who just glared at the two.  

            Inuyasha sniffed the air and nodded. "Right." He said. He went to Kikyo and bent down in front of the poor girl. "You have two choices, little tyrant. One, you can stay here and die a slow and painful death. Or two, you can come with me and Sota boy over there and collect them jewel shards that you and Kagome so easily spread through out the world."

            Kikyo blinked then turned her head away from Inuyasha, "I'd rather die a slow and painful death then work with you!" 

            Inuyasha turned to Sota and shrugged.

            "Get away from her," Sota grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's kimono and threw him into the opposite wall. "Sit boy." Sota whispered.

            "I'm not going with him anywhere." Kikyo tried to cross her arms, but the pain was too much and instead settled on putting them in her lap. 

            "Madam Kikyo," Sota took her hand and held it in his. "You are sick, and it is because you do not have all your soul."

            "Wouldn't Kagome be sick then too?" She asked.

            "No," Sota shook his head.

            "Why not?" Kikyo squeezed his hand.

            "Because she did not travel 500 years into the past, and is gone."

            "Hold up there, pal!" Inuyasha rubbed his head. "Naraku has her." 

            "You mean she's alive!" Sota brightened up. 

            "Well, she's not dead." Inuyasha sat down crossed legged on the ground several feet away from Kikyo and her bodyguard Sota. 

            "We must rescue her." Sota stood up.

            "You read my mind." Inuyasha smirked. 

            Kagome turned her back to Naraku as he entered the small cell they now kept her in. He arms and legs were bound with chain and it took much effort to move at all. She had to sit on the floor from all the weight.

            "You are smarter than I thought." He kneeled down next to her. "You would have escaped if it wasn't for my guards."

            "You mean, that one guard." Kagome looked him in the eye. He was used to her remarks by now. "The others were easy enough to pass. It was just that one guard."

            "Yes, the gatekeeper I like to call her, she is really meant to keep people out not keep them in." he rested his hand on her knee. Kagome quickly pushed it aside. 

            "She looks like a demon exterminator, how did you ever get her here?" Kagome turned away from him.

            "It was nothing really, I just slaughtered her whole village is all and tricked her into believing that wild demons did It." He shrugged. 

            "You really are evil." Kagome glared at him. 

            "Why thank you." He bowed his head. 

            "So what's her name?" Kagome rustled the chains tied around her wrists. 

            "If you must know, Sango." He stood up and leaned against the wall. "I'm thinking about making her become my wife, that was of course until your pretty little face came along." He smiled his evil smile. 

            "I'd rather die at her hands." Kagome said disgusted. 

            "Now, that my darling, can be arranged." He looked at her as though he were thinking. "I know, how about a death match." 

             Kagome said nothing.

            "If you beat Sango, you can go, if she defeats you, well, you die…but of course I will stop it before she does the final blow…so, if she defeats you, marry me?" He folded his arms.

            Kagome searched the room with her eyes. "I don't like the terms, but if you remove this spell that seems to pull me towards this god awful mansion, then I will agree. But you must remove it now." 

            That damn spell had been the whole reason why Sango had been able to capture her and bring her back, that stupid spell. It feels like some one lassoed you and was pulling you along. Of course the spell isn't physical, there isn't an actual guy with a lasso. 

            Naraku leaned down, his noise nearly touching hers. "I will remove the spell now if you answer me one question." His eyes looked like big black holes. 

            "What?" Kagome shot daggers at him with her glare. 

            "How does it feel to sleep the never-ending sleep?" He stood up and smirked at her. When she looked at him confused he continued. "How does it feel to live 30 years but not really live it at all? You were alive, but yet, you were dead. And most of all, how did it feel to be worshiped?" He put his hand on her for head. 

            "Get away from me!" She slapped his arm away with her bound hands. 

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Naraku shook his finger. "Slave girls shouldn't hit their masters, but I'm a man of my word." He bent down looked her in the eye and put his finger between her eyes. Kagome just stared at him unable to move. "Your soul is free."

            Kikyo screamed and clenched her heart. A bright light surrounded her. Sota ran over to her and held her in his arms. Inuyasha watched the scene, helpless. Kikyo clenched the front of Sota's kimono and felt her strength leave her. "No," she said. The light seemed to leave her and she slumped down into Sota's embrace. 

            "Lady Kikyo!" Sota yelled. "LADY KIKYO!" 

A/N= Well now, that wasn't in my plan earlier now was it? Nope I think not. Well I really do hope you liked it because, well…it was hard to write. Good twist though, I think. Please review.


End file.
